


Brother Sister//Servant King

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shadow Knight!Melissa, Shadow Lord!Aaron, i am also godawful at tagging send help, we love some slightly angsty sibling content in this house, well shad and gene are mentioned in passing but thats irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: I love discord for giving me good ideas.





	Brother Sister//Servant King

She remembered ash and dust, and that was all that mattered. Her death was painless, and had resulted in her rebirth here. Dark reds with violet hues and blazing hot fire were nothing to those like her, that was just another familiar part of home. Whoever she remembered being once before just wasn’t the woman she considered herself to be anymore.

Sometimes when the constant quarrelling went quiet, she could look up to the rocky ceiling and see a dark patch. Someone said that a hole had been ripped there a long time ago, and that before it healed over you could see stars in its void. That darkness sang to her, a tune she hummed along to as if she even knew the words. The melody was nothing like what the nether sang to her, not quite as comforting or as powerful. It felt sweet, like it wanted to hide her away and keep her safe from the war she was fighting to win.

She marched in time with her kind, never practiced before because something like this was as simple as breathing air. They stepped into the hall, where the doors were flung wide open. She knew the throne room as well as anyone, despite never setting foot in here out of respect.

This was a joyous occasion for them, excitement hung over the room in a thick cloud. What once was a distant hope, was now a realized dream for every knight in the realm. Standing there on the dias was the general himself, the highest ranking soldier and the forefront of the mission to return their lord to his rightful place. Of course there had been others who would have stood there, but they had either disappeared, defected, or simply gone mad.

It was quiet, and they all turned to look behind them to see a figure approach. He stepped down between the ranks, and the crowd bowed as their lord walked to his throne. She bowed when he approached, and glanced up at the massive frame of her master. Dark hair barely sweeping the edges of his shoulders, truly a powerful sight.

And a familiar one, it seemed. That same sweep of hair always was the case when he had walked past her in the hallway of the family home, he always was upset about something and that clear blue morning was no different. But any difficulties he had were always swept away by the festivities of the evening. His dark eyes would light up as he spun his wife around as music played from seemingly nowhere.

She loved to see her brother smile along with the rest of the village, even if the stress of his duties as lord returned as they always did in the next morning.

How did something like that come to mind? The cool greens of a forest backdrop in her mind’s eye were nothing like home, but felt just as safe.

Then again those cool greens had disappeared suddenly when the sun stood at its peak, and instead of standing in a field clearing the weeds, she was stood face to face with a shadow.

That shadow had welcomed her and invited her to join the safety of a new home, one far away from the bleakness she had seen just before. She had offered herself for more, but had been politely declined, with him saying she would do enough as his sword and shield.

And so she would, she stepped out from the ranks of every other knight and approached the throne with her head bowed. She was eager to finally do what she was asked for so long ago, to serve and protect.

Someone had asked her to do the same before, and she failed. Instead seeing her end to a magic trick instead of a noble blade, but now she could guide him once again despite her change in roles. It was a familiar one to her, and one she would do well in. His eyes burned the same as they would back in those woods, and her words will match in measure.


End file.
